


We were meant to be

by smuffstories



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: AU, M/M, Omegaverse, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuffstories/pseuds/smuffstories
Summary: in this world omega are humans who have heat every month means they have to make out to calm down their heats , and they can pair up with an alpha and make babies , and beta are normal people like us , ryosuke is an omega who want to find alpha to make his dream come true and have babies and live with him forever , and yuto his childhood friend who is a normal beta , can omega and beta pair up together and break the rules? or ryosuke will end up with his perfect alpha ?





	We were meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> my blog: https://smuffstories.dreamwidth.org/

  
**One Shot **

Title: We were meant to be  
Pairing: Yutoyama  
Rating: NC-17 ~~\- smut af -~~  
Summary : in this world omega are humans who have heat every month means they have to make out to calm down their heats , and they can pair up with an alpha and make babies , and beta are normal people like us , ryosuke is an omega who want to find alpha to make his dream come true and have babies and live with him forever , and yuto his childhood friend who is a normal beta , can omega and beta pair up together and break the rules? or ryosuke will end up with his perfect alpha ?

In a normal day where yamada ryosuke was in his friend house cooking with her and chatting "you're so good at this I wish I can cook like you " his friend said .  
"no it's nothing there is a lot of people who is better than me " ryosuke replied while he was cutting the chicken.  
"yeah thank you so much for helping me as always I'm sure my husband will be so happy today with this dinner "  
"nah it's nothing , keiko-Chan can you give me the sauce beside you?"  
"ah yeah sure " keiko answered.  
after he finished cooking , keiko looked at the plate and said: "waaah it look so delicious! Yamachan if you get married your husband will be so lucky to eat what you cook everyday "  
ryosuke laughed and said: "yeah I'm still looking for an alpha so I can quit my stupid job and live with him forever , haaa I want a handsome man who'll love me and take care of me all the time "  
keiko laughed and said: "yeah I hope you find one soon "

One day when ryosuke finished his work his childhood friend Yuto was waiting for him, they got in the car and started talking about random things, then ryosuke said: "ne I think I'll have my heat today can you come to my house? "  
Yuto sighed and replied: "once again? Until when we gonna do this?"  
"come on Yuto you know I didn't find an alpha yet, and I don't have anyone except you"  
Yuto sighed again and said : "ok"  
in ryosuke's house , ryosuke sit on yuto's lap and started unbutton his shirt "it's a little bit hot here right ? " ryosuke said when he was taking his shirt off , then he lay down and started taking off yuto's boxers then he took his member and started sucking it.  
"no I think it's enough you'll hurt yourself like this " Yuto said when ryosuke was sucking him hard, then ryosuke sat on his lab while kissing yuto's neck , yuto slowly started insert two fingers, ryosuke pushed his fingers and touched his member and said: "no I want yours " then he ride him.  
"w-wait yama slowly don't hurt yourself" ryosuke moaned and said: "no it's ok I love this" after they finish their 2 rounds , ryosuke throw himself on bed panting heavily.  
"until when we gonna do this " Yuto said when he was still sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"I don't know, you know I'm having this heat every month "  
"yeah I know but I mean until when you gonna do this with me? "  
"until I find an alpha why are you mad anyway?"  
"i'm not mad but.... nevermind anyway find one soon cause I'll find mine too "  
ryosuke laughed and said:"it's too early for you "  
Yuto sighed and said:"I'm going home"  
"no Yuto stay here what If I get my heat again?"  
"you won't we did 2 times in row "  
"don't be like that Come here you know i was kidding "  
then ryosuke put his head on yuto's chest hugging him as he fall asleep.  
after a week ryosuke was having a date with an alpha in his company he was handsome-good looking-and rich , all what ryosuke wanted , he told yuto about him and he was excited  
" you know that alpha i met him at the party ? he's super awesome ! "  
"hm" yuto answered when he was eating .  
"his family is the director of 5 corporations and he's the ceo of the subsidiary company ! he's not only kind ! but he's also so sweet and easy to talk to him ! i hit the jackpot! it's time for me to bring my game! " ryosuke said excitedly.  
"i'm getting sick hearing you say that , won't your illusion of him shatter if he does some random things ? " .  
"it won't ~"  
"i'll be waiting for your congratulations gift" ryosuke continued happily .  
"yeah yeah" yuto answered boringly.  
after a while when that alpha called ekihito arrived they started talking about different things while they were having dinner  
"my job is noting compared to your job? " ryosuke said  
"but i don't do anything really , i stamp stuff that's all! " ekihito replied while he was softly laughing .  
"you're a receptionist right ? " ekihito contined .  
"yes" ryosuke answered .  
"i'll find you at the entrance of the company ! should i stop by for business? " ekihito tried to flirt with him.  
" i won't be able to work then , i'll be focused on ekihito-san "  
" great ! the purpose of my trip would be to make you notice me anyways! "  
_"as expected he's used to play around "_ ryosuke said in his mind .  
"yamada-kun are you going to keep working at yout current compant ? " ekihito said.  
"even though i love my job , but if i get married i think i'll stay home "  
" thats great! " ekihito excitedly said .  
"is that fine ? i've been told that's it's an outdated idea and that's because i'm half hearted omega "  
"that's not true ! taking care of the house and raising children is a fine job ! "  
then he softly continued : " i want the person i like to stay at home but of course i'd consider their opinions first but because i'm an alpha i want to protect the person i like and prevent them from hardship "  
ryosuke looked at him surprisingly then he said in his mind : _" he is the one ! this man is my mate "_  
then they looked at each other and kissed .  
_"ah his hands are so sexy "_ ryosuke said in his mind when ekihito was touching his ears while kissing him .  
ekihito pulled from the kiss and said while looking at ryosuke's eyes and holding his waist : " ryosuke .. when is your next heat ? "  
" eh ? you don't have to worry i think it's about two weeks " ryosuke shyly replied when his cheeks were red looking at ekihito eyes .  
"is that so ? then shall we meet again after two weeks ? "  
then he looked at ryosuke and smiled : " ryosuke .. would like to be my mate ? "  
" huh ? " ryosuke surprisingly said .  
" i want you to have my children and i'll make sure you live with freedom your entire life i'll make you happy " ekihito gently said.  
"eh? " ryosuke still surprised .  
" is that no good ? "  
" eh ? no it's not like that , it's just ... i never expected to get proposed on my first date .. i'm shocked "  
" oh wait , sorry i don't plan on getting married "  
" ha ? " ryosuke confusingly said .  
" i'm collecting ! mistress would be easiers to understand term , because i want a lot of children , i want them to play in pro-league soccer , i want to control the J-league that's why i need 198 children ! but wait .. i can't have 198 children! that's why each of you only need to have three children i'll need about 66 of you "  
ryosuke looked at him and he was shock and angry at the same time , he wanted to walk away but ekihito touched his shoulder and said : " wait where are you going ? i'll escort you home"  
ryosuke pushed his hands and said : " don't touch me , i don't need it "  
"are you angry ? " ekihito asked while he was following him .  
" i'm disgusted , i feel so stupid when i thought that were a good guy "  
ekihito touched his shoulder again and said : " wait ryosuke .. what did you wanted ?money ? statue ? love ? you can have all of those things but you can't have me to yourself "  
then he came closer and touched his neck and said : " all you have to do is present me your neck , isn't that the future you wanted it ? do you think there's anyone out there better than me ? "  
ryosuke pushed his hand and said : " no "  
" ok that's enough for today you don't have to give me your answer , take your time to think "  
after that day when ryosuke was in yuto's apartment he handed him a package : " that from your mother " he said then sit on the couch next to his childhood friend .  
"huh ? " ryosuke said then he took the package from yuto .  
then he continued while opening the package : " ah she bring me medicines becuase she knows i'm getting my next heat after two weeks "  
yuto paused for a minutes then he said : " so ryosuke .. how'd that go ? " yuto asked pointing at the other day when ryosuke was with ekihito .  
" i don't want to talk about it just thinking about it makes me feel sick "  
" it didn't work out ? "  
" that guy is a scum and jerk , i told him to stop calling me but he still send me messages ! " ryosuke said angirly when he recieved a new message from ekihito .  
" this is the first time i heard you saying bad things about an alpha "  
" that's not true there are alphas i don't like them in work "  
" but you wouldn't say anything to them "  
" maybe that guy suits you " yuto contuined while he was drinking coffe .  
" what ? you're saying that i'm jerk and scum like him ? "  
"as opposed to pretending to be cute all the time isn't better to find someone you can say anything to ? as i said earlier that guy has problems but even so you should grab the opportunity .. isn't he's your type ? and he has a great circumstances ? if he becomes your mate at least it'll be mission accomplished for me "  
" what the .... ? why are you saying this about him ? i already said that he's the worst ! "  
" if you hate being with me then why don't you just say it ? " yuto said coldly.  
"that's not the point but .... " ryosuke hit the table angirly and continued : " whatever ! you don't need to force yourself to be with me ! after all you're a beta and it just can't be helped ! "  
"ok sorry if i'm beta and i can't make you happy and make your dreams comes true next time don't come and ask my help " yuto angirly said with the same high tone as ryosuke .  
" whatever who said i need your help ? there is a lot of alphas around here "  
" fine do whatever you want "  
" i'll! you don't need to tell me this ! " ryosuke angirly stand up and then he walked away going back to his apartment , he throw himself on the bed and sighed angirly .. remembering the first time he had his heat when he was in high school .

one day when they were in high school ryosuke suddenly felt something weird in his body that was his first heat , yuto took him to the nurse room and give him injection , but minutes later he didn't calm down.  
"are you ok ? don't worry the medicine will take effect soon , just bear with it a bit longer " yuto said worriedly .  
then he stand up and continued : " i'll make sure to close the door and wait for you in the hall way"  
ryosuke touched yuto's jacket and said : "if it started working soon then it's fine to stay here with me right ? "  
" don't touch me " yuto suddnly said when ryosuke hold his jacket to stay .  
ryosuke started crying and said : " my mother ... before she have a mate the medicine didn't really effect her , even if she took it every day it don't work .. the pheromones could not be suppressed, even my grandmother had a strong pheromones as well and suffered because of it " he cried harder and continued as he was holding his chest : " it's hereditary , that type of person is really no good , they're a nuisance to everybody around them , it can't be helped if they're disliked or taking as a fool "  
" don't cry .. ryo-chan don't cry " yuto tried to comforting him .  
" when the time come i'll help you out " he contined  
ryosuke hugged him and whispered weakly in his ear : " help me now "  
yuto looked at him in surpised but he understand what he meant , maybe he really need help right now , he slide down ryosuke's boxers and his own as well then entered his member into ryosuke's hole , ryosuke cried and moaned loudly in pain , but after minutes later he felt something and continued : " even if it's my first time but it feels good , is that normal ? "  
yuto didn't answer him , he hold yuto's shirt and said : " ne yuto what should i do ? "  
" it's my first time too how should i know ? " yuto shout blushing hard because his doing this stuff with his childhood friend .  
"dammit .. i didn't want to be this way but i can't stop " yuto said when he was thrusting into ryosuke .  
" i-i'm sorry .. ryo i'm sorry " yuto said when he rested his head into ryosuke's shoulder.  
" don't apologize " ryosuke answered .  
_  
yuto ... maybe i'm the one who is sorry .._

_when i have troubles .. only one person comes to my mind .. and that's him .. yuto .._

then he fall asleep .

after 2 weeks ryosuke woke up and he felt something strange in his body he knows that his heat just started " ah i have to call the company " ryosuke said to himself as he took the phone beside him , then he called yuto .  
" ryosuke are you ok ? " yuto asked worriedly.  
" i'm fine , can you buy me some water ? "  
after 15 minutes yuto arrived to his apartment , he handed him the bottle of water saying : " it looks quite severe this time "  
" hmm i guess i used a lot of medicine this time that's why i feel so dizzy right now " ryosuke answered .  
" do you have enough food ? if not i can go and buy you some ..... " yuto said but still not looking at his best friend's face .  
" don't need it .. " ryosuke answered .  
then he continued as he was panting heavily : " y-yuto ... y-yuto ... "  
" i won't do it today " yuto said strictly .  
"eh " ryosuke said surprisingly.  
"not just today , from now on i won't do it "  
" w-why ? what should i do then ? make out with myself ? "  
" find a mate " yuto said directly to ryosuke's face .  
"i've had enough of your whims " yuto continued strictly .  
"w-why ? why are you saying such cruel thing right now ? " ryosuke said surprisingly at yuto's answer .  
then he touched yuto's shoulder saying : " it's too late i'm already in heat "  
he continued as he started crying : " please yuto .. i'll do anything for you .. i'll service you i'll do everything you like .. just this time .. because my butt feels so empty i'm going to die " ryosuke begged .  
"this is the last time " yuto said then he pushed ryosuke on the bed .  
"a-a-aahh all of sudden ... " ryosuke moaned loudly when yuto entered him suddnly without preparing .  
" no.. no.. not there ... that hurts " ryosuke cried as yuto was thrusting inside him roughly .  
yuto started stroking ryosuke's member with his hands .  
" not front ! a-ah ... slow down ... yuto .. slow down .. i'm going to cum " ryosuke moaned loudly when yuto was stroking his memeber and he'd feel his pre-cum on his hand .  
" hurry up and cum " yuto shout .  
" a-ah ... no .. no way " ryosuke moaned and cried .  
minutes later ryosuke cum in yuto's hand breathing heavily on bed , yuto stand up and wiped his hands .  
" did you calm down a little ? " yuto said while he was wiping his hands .  
"y-yeah thanks to you " ryosuke answered weakly .  
"good , then i'm leaving "  
"wait " ryosuke stand up and touched yuto's shoulder .  
" what ?"  
" you've been weird lately , i know that i'm bothersome and stubborn but why did you become cold suddnly?"  
yuto paused for a moment then he said directly to ryosuke's face : " i have a lover now "  
then he continued looking at ryosuke's eyes : " you should hurry up and find a mate too , you and I let's not bother each other anymore "  
"liar" ryosuke shout .  
" i'm not lying i really have a lover now "  
" someone better looking , better cooking , and better in bed than me ? "  
"yeah"  
"a beta ? "  
"yes"  
ryosuke paused for a few seconds then he said : " is that so ? then congratulations and thank you for everything " then he looked at the ground and continued : "i hope we can be best friends"  
"yeah...." yuto said coldly .  
after a moment ryosuke said as he tried to warm the awkward atmosphere : " yuto got a lover i should get one too .. hmmm then i should give ekihito another chance right ?"  
" good luck with him " yuto said then he left .  
ryosuke stand up after a few minutes then he went to the bathroom to have a shower , he started thinking : _" i know the reason why yuto is telling me such an awkward lie .. i've known from the beginning that i was the cutest , thats was why i could attract yuto .. we've been together for 8 years .. what should i do now ? i can't rely on him anymore .. i don't want to look for a partner every month .. "_

next day his friend keiko called him : " ryosuke are you ok ? i heard that you've been feeling really bad this month "  
" where did you heard this ? "  
" yuto of course , he said he can't be able to take care of you anymore so he wants me to watch over you in his stead , did you guys argue ? were you being stubborn again ? hurry up and apologize to him "  
" that's not it , i won't be relying on yuto anymore , messing around with him won't do anything for my future "  
" alright if you're ok with that then it's fine , anyway how's your body now ? "  
" i'm fine i took the fast-acting medicine yesterday "  
" be careful the side effects must be severe "  
" yeah whatever "  
the next day when yuto was in his work , his boss asked him to carry the boxes to the other building , he took the boxes and walk away to go to the other building , when he was walking his friend keiko told him : " hey i'm busy today i can't go and see ryosuke but i told ekihito to go and check him he must be with him now "  
"ok" yuto answered then continue walking away to the other building , when he put the boxes in the depository he turned his head around as he saw ekihito kissing another guy , he looked at him surprisingly then he pushed his shoulder angirly saying : " what are you doing ? aren't you with ryosuke ? " ekihito looked at him confusingly trying to know who the hell is .  
" huh ? " ekihito confusingly said .  
" aren't you supposed to be with him right now ? you two are dating now right ? he took a lot of medicine yesterday! he needs you "  
" ah about that , he's being really moody lately and i'm getting sick of it he can handle his own issues i don't care i'm busy right now "  
" you're nothing but a scum " yuto said angirly and ran away to check ryosuke since he took a lot of medicine yesterday .  
when he entered ryosuke's apartment he saw him in the bathroom throwing up , yuto came closer to him saying : " r-ryo... are you ok ? "  
" don't come " ryosuke said between his sobs .  
" didn't you said that you want to marry an alpha and have children and quit your job and live with them ? why are you crying right now ? didn't you say that you'll be with him again and give him another chance ? "  
" this can't be helped ! you're not an alpha ! you're just a normal beta you can't help me ! then he cough and continued weakly : " anyway just leave .. "  
yuto came closer to him softly saying : " it's ok .. everything will be alright "  
ryosuke paused for a few seconds then he said as he burst in tears : " why are so kind with me .. no matter how many times i mess around you and shout on you you'll always be kind with me and take care of me .. .. stop being kind with me .. me and you .. it's impossible for us to be together .. i'm omega and you're a beta .. you can find a good beta for you .. you deserve better .. i know that sometimes omega and beta can have kids but for us it's impossible .. look at how many time we did it .. that's why it's impossible for us to be together .. you deserve someone better than me .. "  
yuto looked at him softly saying : " i know .. that's why i didn't give up , i don't need anyone but you .. stop crying .. "  
" stop saying impossible things ! " ryosuke said between his sobs and tears.  
" no matter what happen i don't care as long as i'm with you .. "  
" stop saying this kind of words .. "  
" i'm saying what's in my mind and what i felt all this time .. "  
ryosuke paused for a moment the he coninued as he was looking at yuto's eyes : " then touch me right now .. "  
" ha ? " yuto surprisingly said .  
ryosuke circled his hands around yuto and said : " i want to be jerked off by you .. and be kissed by you .. i wanna do all this stuff with you .. "  
yuto looked at him surprisingly saying : " is it really alright ? "  
" yes .. and more than that i want to have your babies .. " ryosuke said as he buried his head in yuto's shoulder .

yuto slowly took ryosuke and put him on bed as he circled his hands with ryosuke's hands then started kissing him gently shoving his tongue in ryosuke's mouth , ryosuke moaned at the kiss and kiss him back harder, then yuto took of his boxers and ryosuke's boxers as well and insert two fingers as he was kissing him passionately , ryosuke moaned softly when yuto entered him  
"i'm going through " yuto gently said after he make sure that ryosuke got used to the size.  
ryosuke nodded , and yuto slowly started thrusting inside him  
"k-kimochi ii .. " ryosuke moaned when yuto was touching his sweet spot , yuto smiled and kept thrusting inside him ,the room was full of their moans and their breaths , that day was the day they finally confessed to each other after 8 years .

**after two years**

ryosuke suddnly dragged yuto to the living room when he come back from work and started kissing him .  
" w-wait what are you doing ? " yuto said between the kiss .  
" i missed you "  
" but .... wait ... you'll wake kanade "  
" it's ok she's sleeping "  
then he pushed him on the couch and started kissing him while he was on top of him and circling his legs on yuto's waist , then he slowly unzip yuto's jeans and slide down his boxer and took his member and shove into his mouth , yuto moaned as he could feel ryosuke's tongue sliding all over his member .  
he lift him up unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his boxer .  
" w-wait ... what are you doing ? " ryosuke surprisingly said .  
"isn't obvious ? "  
" o-ok .. but be gentle it's been a long time " ryosuke answered shyly , the he kissed him back while he sit on his lap as yuto insert two fingers inside him .  
" k-kimochi .. kimochi ii .. your hands feels good " ryosuke moaned softly .  
then yuto placed his fingers with his member , ryosuke moaned loudly as tears was falling from his eyes .  
" i'm sorry did i hurt you ? " yuto said worriedly .  
ryosuke paused for a moment then he said : " n-no .. it feels good .. it feels so good and deep "  
then he touched yuto's face and continued : " i love you yuto .. and i love everything about you " .  
yuto giggle a little at that , ryosuke pouted and said : " don't laugh ! i was serious ! "  
yuto said as he looked at ryosuke's face admiring those lusty eyes and those pinky lips :" ryosuke .. i love you so much "  
after they finised their round , they lied down on their bed after taking a shower , ryosuke touched kanade's hands looking at her sleeping face saying :" she's still sleeping "  
" yeah " yuto answered as he was lying down beside him .  
" she sleeps a lot "  
" she's still two years old of course she'll sleep a lot "  
" that's not what i meant " ryosuke pouted .  
yuto laughed a little kissing his cheeks : " you're so cute when you pout like that "  
" baka "  
yuto hugged him saying : " i love you "  
ryosuke placed his head in yuto's shoulder saying : " i love you too "

 

 

A/N : sorry if the story was little weird and complicated XD , if u have any questions about this ask me.


End file.
